The Howling Wind
by StarFox-chan
Summary: One night Dan and Phil are browsing the internet like usual. Phil is acting strange, and while Dan listens to the weather outside, a huge secret is revealed online to his fans. What will happen when Phil sees Dan's big secret? Phan. Fluff. One-shot.


**A/N: **Heylo guys! So this is my first phanfiction, and I hope you like it. There isn't a lot of speaking, and for some reason I was kinda practicing descriptive writing while writing this story. XD

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Dan and Phil.

* * *

It was 11:30PM in London, England. Clouds covered the night sky and rain fell softly on the city, along with a powerful howling wind.

In their apartment, Dan was sitting the couch, laptop on his lap, lazily flicking through TV channels while posting on Twitter how boring it was and asking his fans random questions. Phil was sitting on the other couch, his laptop on his lap also, scrolling through Tumblr and playing games most likely.

After reading through some replies to his random questions, Dan looked up; glancing at the TV, hoping something interesting was on. At first, the picture on the TV was just some swirling clouds, but then the TARDIS flew past and Dan realized it was Doctor Who. He watched a few minutes of the episode but then realized it was a repeat that he had already seen the previous day. He sighed but kept the TV on the channel in case Phil wanted to watch it. Dan chucked the TV remote on the other side of the couch and went back to 'twittering'. He opened a new internet tab and decided to go on tumblr too.

And there Dan and Phil stayed for the next hour, reblogging funny pictures and playing games, while some exciting thing was happening in Doctor Who. Dan soon snapped out of his internet trance, realizing he was very thirsty. He got up and walked to the kitchen. He heard rain and the howling wind, so it had obviously intensified from the last time he heard it, before he had been in an internet trace on the couch. He reached the sink and held a glass under the tap, filling it with water. He glanced at Phil, sitting the same position he was sitting in an hour ago. "Phil?" Dan spoke his name, and he immediately jumped. He and Phil had not spoken for at least two hours. It had been awfully quiet, just a lot of clicking and typing going on.

Phil, however, didn't reply.

Dan walked out the kitchen and into the lounge. "Phil?"

Phil didn't respond.

Dan walked over next to him, staring down at him. Phil was still alive, thankfully. Dan could see his finger moving on the laptop mouse. "Phil!"

Phil jumped and looked up. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Dan asked.

Phil blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why did you ask?" He looked up at Dan with his bright blue eyes, which shone in the ceiling light.

Dan suddenly became breathless. Oh, there had been many times when those bright ocean eyes locked onto his gaze. And he loved it. Whenever they did, Dan just felt really happy.

"Dan?" Phil said slowly.

Dan blinked and snapped out of his thoughts. "Huh?"

"I was asking you why you asked if I was fine," Phil said.

"Oh. It was because you didn't reply to me when I called your name. So I was just wondering if you were ok." Dan replied.

"Oh. Well, yeah I'm ok." Phil turned his gaze back onto the computer and Dan felt a little disappointed to not have those amazing eyes fixed on him. He turned and walked over the couch, setting his glass of water on the table, sitting down and grabbing his laptop, setting it on his lap again.

Phil had resumed his game and was furiously tapping some keys on his laptop keyboard.

Dan sighed. It was going to be a long night. He yawned and decided to ask his fans a few more questions on Twitter before logging off for the night.

While typing up some random question that contained malteasers and bananas, Dan glanced at the TV. Doctor Who had finished and some repeat of EastEnders was playing.

Dan slowly reached over and clutched the TV remote. He pressed the red on/off button and silence filled the room. Dan blinked. He hadn't noticed that the TV had actually made a noise; a low murmur in the background. But now that was gone.

Dan chucked the remote onto the glass table, actually hoping it would make a noise. It did. As the plastic collided with the glass, it made a sudden clunk. Dan looked over at Phil, expecting him to look up and ask what the noise was. But he didn't even flinch.

Dan sighed and let his hands fall to his side. It occurred to him that Phil was not alright. He had never been like this before. He turned back to his laptop screen. Replies from his random questions had popped up rapidly. It seemed a lot of his fans were online at this time of night.

Now without the low TV murmur, Dan could hear the noises outside. He could hear some faint sirens somewhere, but he could mostly hear the rain and the wind. The rain was a soft pattering one minute and a massive downpour the next. The wind however, stayed the same. It was howling blast, blowing across the large city of London. Sometimes the large blasts rattled the windows and sometimes the wind just whistled through the small cracks in the window. It was nice, listening to the sounds of the outside world.

And so while Dan's mind was connected to the weather, his hands seemed to have a mind of its own and were typing up some question on Twitter. Dan couldn't make out the words he was typing as he blankly stared at the screen, but he didn't really care anyway. It was probably a question about llamas. Or was it something completely different? Either way, Dan finished typing up the question and pressed send.

After listening to the weather for a little longer, Dan noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He zipped around and saw Phil set his laptop down on the couch and walk out of the room. He then heard the bathroom door shut.

Dan finally let out a long sigh. "What the heck is up with Phil?" he murmured. "He's never been like this before." He yawned and decided to ask one more question on Twitter before going to bed. A long day of Skyrim awaited. He smiled and refreshed the Twitter page.

His fans had replied even faster than they had on the last question. Dan scrolled through the messages, taking note of the 'OMG's' and exclamation marks on literally every response, before actually reading what they said. What was his question? He began to read some of the replies.

"OMG! I knew it! Yes yes yes yes!"

"Ooooooommmmmmgggggg!"

"I knew it! Yes! Yes do it now!"

"Awww so sweet!"

"Doooo iiiiit now! X3"

"Do it! Tell him now! OMG"

"I knew this would happen! Tell him!"

"Tell him! Tell Phil now!"

"You really do care about him! I knew it!"

"Tell him NOW. Tell Phil!"

What? Tell Phil? Tell Phil what? Now Dan was confused. What WAS his question?

He quickly scrolled up to the top of the page to see what the heck his tired mind had typed up. He reached the top and read his tweet.

_Oh ****._

He couldn't believe what he had written. He stared at it, wondering if it was his eyes playing tricks on him or if that question was sitting there, on the page, right in front of him.

_"Guys, I love Phil. But I haven't said anything. Should I tell him?"_

Dan could have tweeted that it was a joke, and yeah, his fans would've been mad, but he didn't, because actually, the tweet was true.

Dan suddenly heard the bathroom door open and Phil walked in and went to the kitchen.

Dan bit his lip. Phil followed Dan on Twitter, so he could see the tweet. But Phil wasn't on Twitter at the moment, so it was ok. And plus Dan couldn't tell Phil his secret right now! He glanced at Phil's laptop screen and his face fell. Phil was on Twitter. Oh crap.

Dan looked at Phil and then at the screen. Knowing how to block websites on a computer would come in handy right now. But there was nothing he could do. Well, he could hide Phil's laptop somewhere, but Phil was just in the kitchen and would see him, and plus he didn't want to make things worse. Phil seemed to be in the bad mood anyway.

Dan watched fearfully as Phil walked into the lounge and over to the couch. It was too late to do anything now. So he watched, frozen with fright, as Phil sat down, picked up his laptop and pressed F5, the refresh button.

At first, Phil's expression remained blank. It didn't seem like he had seen anything. Maybe he couldn't see it yet. But for how long would it stay hidden?

Dan continued to watch Phil, and watch those amazing blue eyes scan the Twitter page. And then suddenly, Phil stopped scrolling, and after a few seconds, those blue eyes widened.

Dan laid a hand over his mouth. Crap. Phil had just read the tweet.

Now what? Would Phil kick him out of the apartment? Would he have to find a new place to stay in London, or go back to Manchester? Dan looked away and closed his eyes, waiting for Phil to speak. But nothing happened.

After about a minute of deadly silence, Dan decided to open his eyes again and he lifted his head, seeing Phil staring at him, his eyes wide, a look of surprise on his face. His blue eyes locked onto Dan's hazel brown ones, and Dan felt breathless again, but he quickly snapped out of it. Now was not the time to get caught up in the moment.

"Is…is this true?" Phil murmured.

Dan tore his gaze away from Phil and closed his eyes again tightly, unable to look at him. He nodded slowly.

Phil looked back at the screen and read the tweet again. _"Guys, I love Phil. But I haven't said anything. Should I tell him?"_

More minutes to silence followed. Phil kept looking at the tweet and then at Dan, who had removed his hand from his mouth, but still had his eyes shut tightly.

"Dan…?" Phil broke the silence.

Dan opened his eyes and looked up.

"So…you…" Phil began.

"Yes!" Dan cried, sliding off the couch and crouching on the floor. "Yes! Yes, but I never said anything because I know you don't feel the same so that's why I kept my feelings bottled up. I just like the way you make me laugh, and...and your amazing blue eyes, and everything you do…and while I was listening to the weather outside I didn't know what I was doing and it just came out, and then I realized and…oh I'm so sorry Phil…and now you're probably going to kick me out…"

Phil put his laptop aside and crouched down onto the floor, crawling over to Dan. "Dan…"

"…but please, don't kick me out!" Dan continued, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I love living here in London, I love living here with you, I love doing the radio show with you, and I love you Phil…!"

Dan didn't get any further as Phil tilted his chin up and pressed his lips against Dan's. Dan blinked, completely surprised, but his eyes flickered shut and he melted into the kiss. Phil's lips were warm against his, and surprisingly tasted like vanilla. He would've liked the kiss to continue, but Phil slowly pulled away. He caught Dan's gaze and gave him a small smile. "And I love you too, Dan."

A slight blush spread across Dan's cheeks. "You…you do?" he breathed.

Phil nodded. "I do. But I didn't tell you because of the same reason. I thought you didn't feel the same. I was actually going to tell you tonight, but I was too shy."

"Is that why you were acting strange?" Dan asked.

Phil nodded again. "Yes." His blue gaze stayed locked onto Dan's.

Dan felt breathless again and he smiled, his blush deepening.

Phil smiled back at him, and the pair stayed silent for a while, until Dan spoke up. "Now what?" he asked. "Since I posted my confession on Twitter, most of my fans, and probably yours too, know that…"

Phil raised his hand and put a finger to Dan's lips. "Well, I think we should act like nothing happened…for a while anyway…" He crawled closer to Dan. "And then we may tell our fans the news, when we feel the time is right."

Dan blushed even more as Phil came closer. "Good idea."

"But right now…" A slight blush spread across Phil's cheeks. "…how long have you liked me for?"

Dan paused. "Erm…about 3 years…" He grinned sheepishly.

"So, how about we catch up on what we've missed?" Phil grinned.

Dan grinned back at him. "Another good idea."

And with that said, Phil and Dan leant in and pressed their lips together, sharing a sweet kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Review? I'd like to know what you thought of the story. :)

[I'll be writing more stories containing Dan and Phil in the future by the way. X3]


End file.
